


Her Ruby Heart

by TrrulyLaws



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Eventual Romance, F/M, House Party, Masturbation, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Not to be taken seriously, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Ron Weasley Bashing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23237470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrrulyLaws/pseuds/TrrulyLaws
Summary: A continuation of a one shot by givingthisatry on FF.net.That night was a mistake, but Hermione couldn't get one thing off her mind about it. Well maybe more than one thing. So when she sought him out again maybe this time she bit off more than she could chew.
Relationships: Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson/Harry Potter
Comments: 24
Kudos: 233





	1. He Never Kissed Me.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Her Ruby HEart](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/569746) by givingthisatry. 



> Inspired by givingthisatry’s one-shot “Her Ruby Heart” on FF.net. This is essentially a continuation from my head.

**Draco’s Room ; Present Day**

“I want you to kiss me”

Draco looked up from adjusting his pants as he exited his bathroom. If he was shocked from her presence in his room he didn’t show it. In fact, he just straightened up, seemingly squaring his shoulders.

“Did you follow me into my room Granger?” He crossed to his room in front of her, not acknowledging her statement at all. He could hear the dull thumping of the music that flooded his modest townhome from the party Pansy had insisted on throwing at his place in another attempt to worm her way into Potter’s pants again.He poured himself a glass of brandy off his nightstand, waiting for her response.

“I didn’t follow you, I guessed.” She wouldn’t look him in the eye, instead opting to gaze around his room in feigned interest. It reminded him of just a few weeks ago when he was doing the same in her room. He frowned, wondering why she would approach him now instead of when he saw her at the Leaky last Saturday.

“Why do you want me to kiss you?” He asked after he finished his brandy, the silence finally getting to him. Her head snapped to him, turning quizzically, as if she was confused as to why he would question her. Then her face grew red as she contemplated her answer, she almost looked like a Weasley.

“Because you didn’t before…” she said quietly, staring away from him.

The memories of that night came flooding back to him, the feel of her hair in his hand as she shook during her release. The way she moaned his name as she clenched around him, the soft skin of her hip and the way she just let him take what he needed from her. He felt himself get a little hard at the thought, and suddenly his room felt hot.

“Okay”

“Okay?” She turned to him full frontal now, a look of confusion on her face as he came closer to her. It was clear she expected him to say no.

“Yes Granger. Okay” He was fully in her space now, a hand rising to thread in that hair of hers again. He leaned into her, ghosting his lips over hers.

He could smell the firewhiskey from the party on her breath, and he could feel her warmth emanating from her body. Her heartbeat quickened as he hovered there for what seemed like forever.

Right as she was about to just yell at him to do it, his mouth lightly pressed against hers. It was so gentle compared to their previous encounter’s actions she wondered if this was even the same man kissing her. Yet as he slid his tongue along her lip she couldn’t help but grant him access, kissing him back firmly. As his tongue entered her mouth, he walked her back to his wall, roughly pushing her up it and moulding his body to hers.

____________________________________________________________________________

**Two Weeks Earlier**

Hermione left her shower to see Draco gone, probably having rejoined the party in order to avoid her. She returned her shorts and tshirt to her body heading back down the stairs to the party. She didn’t see him for the rest of the night, but she did run into Pansy following Harry around like a lost puppy. The girl even invited both of them to a party at Draco’s in a few weeks, something about a promotion that she got, supposedly announced around then.

Hermione spent the week perplexed. He had expressly done everything she didn’t ask him to do, namely touch her. But he made her cum more than she ever had before, and harder than ever. She always had wanted someone to take her the way Draco did. But someone she loved, someone she dated. Not Draco Fucking Malfoy during her monthly Saturday night party while her ex-boyfriend slobbered all over Lavendar Brown downstairs.

The work week was normal enough, new proposals to the Wizengamot that are mostly complete because she revised them 5 times already. The only thing that was exciting was her weekly lunch with Ginny that Friday, where she finally told her what happened.

“Wait so you just let him fuck you?” Ginny’s incredulous shriek of laughter followed her rather loud outburst in the relatively quiet cafe.

Hermione felt her face flush with the crude language and the wary looks from the other customers. Luckily it was a slow day for the cafe and there were only a sprinkling of people. She’d never so much as let a boy inside her before three dates and here she was letting Draco fucking Malfoy take not one, but two of her holes and she wasn’t even sure how to contact him outside of an owl, and she wouldn’t very well borrow the Weasley’s owl to ask him to talk about it. She couldn't even begin to write down broaching that subject with him.

Of course she thought about never talking to him again. But they ran in similar circles now thanks to Ginny dating Blaise Zabini. Even more so now that Pansy seemed to want to sink her claws into Harry, as oblivious as the Boy Wonder could be.  
“Well he was…”she lowered her voice even further, “he was rather large...and we’d already started.” The flush in her face was definitely full body now, as she wasn’t used to talking about these kinds of things but she needed to tell someone and it sure as hell wasn’t going to be Harry.

Ginny’s eyes were wide as saucers watching her best friend’s face. The redhead seemed to study her for a while,eyes searching frantically for a sign of something. What, exactly, Hermione didn’t know. Finally Ginny spoke, a lower volume now the initial shock had worn off.

“So he’s great in the sac, at least from your comments...but was he a good kisser?” If it was possible Hermione’s face would’ve gotten at least 3 shades redder.

“I wouldn’t know”

____________________________________________________________________________

She definitely had an answer now. Kissing Draco was like kissing euphoria. He consumed every inch of her thoughts with his kiss, the world around them fading into the background. He slowly started kissing his way down her neck, her breath hitching as his fingers deftly found their way into her panties. She felt herself let a small whimper out of her mouth as he touched her right where she wanted him to, pressing firmly against her clit.

She felt so dirty, he hadn’t even gotten her out of her pants, and here she was, withering from his touch. She wanted to keep quiet, but he slipped his finger inside her and she let out a small moan, which he quickly swallowed as he kissed her again. She rocked against his fingers, seeking her own relief, and then he showed just how evil he could be by pulling his fingers away.

“Draco…” She whispered, her eyes half lidded, her hands grasping his forearms in an attempt to not let him go too far away from her. The breath from his chuckle grazed her lips, he slowly peeled himself away from her.

“Getting a bit of deja vu here Granger,” he muttered, his eyes raking over her heaving form. His pupils were blown, she could tell in the low light. She leaned back away from him, trying to calm her breathing. She should’ve been angry with him, for what he did before, but now all she could think about was grabbing him and returning to how they were before. After a brief pause he looked back into her eyes, finishing his apparent assessment of her.

They were on each other in seconds. This time his kiss wasn’t slow and glorious, it was all passion and teeth, almost ugly as they stripped each other out of their clothes. He broke away only to pull her shirt off, quickly latching his mouth to hers again as his hands returned to her body, feeling the soft flesh of her breast through the lacy bra she was wearing. As one hand focused on caressing her breast and occasionally twisting her nipple, the other went back to her waist, this time shoving those shorts of hers down her legs, where she kicked them off in a rush, her hands preoccupied with tangling in his hair. The hand slipped deftly under her panties, feeling the wetness still there from moments ago. He growled against her lips before breaking the kiss and a little roughly shoving her to the bed. In an instant he was on top of her. Grinding purposefully on to her soaking core as his lips found hers again, her whimpers flooding into his mouth. He thumbed the band of her lace panties, lowering them slowly, taking his time.

Until, of course, the knock on the door.


	2. Clear Your Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco can't focus at work so long as he's thinking about his last few encounters with Hermione.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This heavily references the story givingatry did on FF.net, though I wrote it from memory so it might not line up exactly. I still recommend you read hers first.

Draco's Office

Draco stared at his office door, willing for the day to be over. He couldn't get the events of that party out of his head. Of course, fucking Potter had ruined his chance of getting inside Hermione's pants. Well, further inside. He'd had her panties balled in his hand, yet the second that knock came through she jumped sky high, grabbing her shirt and shorts off the floor and rushing into the bathroom as he tried to button up his pants, grumbling while putting his shirt back on. 

He sat at his desk, only half concentrating on the report that was in front of him. He worked in the Department of Magical Finance and recently he was wondering if he could've picked a more boring job. Not that he minded. It was better than trying to ignore the world at the manor. Precisely why he brought the townhouse in the first place. It was small, compared to the manor everything was small, but it was the perfect space for him. He felt, normal, there. 

Though, thinking of his home, and his room, his thoughts were instantly drawn back to that night. He groaned, thinking of the way Hermione had just moulded herself to him, breast pressed against his chest. The memory of how fucking wet she was for him had him hard in his seat. He glanced down at the report. It could wait. 

He grabbed his wand, silencing and locking the room has he unbuttoned his pants with his free hand. The muggles may be useless for a lot but at least their fashion made it easier for him to do this. He leaned back in his office chair, and thought back to their first encounter. 

_Hermione was on her knees in front of him, slowly inserting that purple vibrator of hers into her beautiful cunt. Of course she'd faced away from him, this was him threatening to ruin her reputation over her toy collection. He couldn't help but groan as he heard her soft moans as she moved the small toy in and out of herself._

He fisted his cock at his desk, deciding to take a leisurely pace. He slowly stroked himself to the memory, his other hand moving down to massage his balls. 

_He'd gotten up and went over to the box. He knew she said not to touch her, but control was not something he had where she was concerned. Especially as those moaned increased. He plucked the ruby heart butt plug from the box,inspecting it before taking some of her lube and pressing it into her waiting asshole. Her resulting moan made breaking that rule well worth it. He stepped back, admiring his work while palming his growing erection. He might have to break that rule again._

His pace on his cock increased. He groaned out loud, glad he silenced the room. It wouldnt do well to have his boss come in now, as he spat on his hand and returned his attentions to his cock. Regardless he wouldnt stop even if the man barged in here with the minister himself. 

_She'd replaced the vibrator with a much bigger toy. Smaller than him still but he was nonetheless entranced. "Yeah Granger show me how you stretch yourself" The words had been out of his mouth before he even thought. It was debasing, just watching her like this. Her moan was enough approval he needed as he stepped into her space again, taking the dildo from her hand and pumping it inside her for her. Her hips moved of their own accord, back into his awaiting hand_. 

His groans became louder, his breath labored as he began to thrust his hips into his eager hand. He wished Granger was here to reenact their night, either of those nights really, preferably finishing what they'd started last Friday. He wanted her perfect cunt squeezing him for all he was worth, while he fucked her in all the ways his mind could come up with and more. 

_He'd taken the toy out. She'd muttered something about the party and he had just thrust himself inside her. Initially she tried to move away but once he was fully sheathed her moans grew louder as she begged for him to fuck her. His thrust were harsh as he drowned in the feeling of her sweet cunt wrapped around him. He remembered toying with that heart, pulling the plug out entirely then spitting on it and thrusting it back in to her. He was behaving like an animal and she was letting him._

He could feel himself getting close, groaning out her name as he trusted into his hand faster. He didn't care what he looked like. He felt like a bitch in heat, desperate for his release. 

_He'd pulled out of her, taking that heart with him. And soon he was thrusting into her ass, as she begged for more. So he gave her more. He gave her that vibrator and she slipped it in without a single complaint. He pulled her up by her hair, wrapping an arm around her waist as he pummeled into her, feeling the vibrations in her cunt through the thin muscle separating his cock from that area. She'd cried out as she came, going limp in his arms as he thrust into her a few more times, before biting her shoulder as he came inside her tight ass._

Draco looked down at his com covered hand, before using his free hand to grab his wand and clean up the mess. He straightened himself out, checking his pocket mirror to make sure he didn't look like he just ran a marathon in his work clothes. Once he was done he finished signing off on that last report, finally having a clear head. He waved his wand and the time showed bright as day. 5:30 PM. Finally it was time to go pay Granger a visit. He had a sink suspicion she'd be working late, and he still had her panties. He figured she'd want them back.


	3. We Need To Talk About The Budget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco goes to talk about Hermione's department budget. He gets distracted first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has some Ron-Bashing so if you're uncomfortable with that I'd skip this one.

As he walked down the hall he thought back to the absolute clusterfuck of a situation he’d gotten himself in with Granger. He should be in Azkaban. Or at the very least barred from talking to Granger again. He’d broken into her room, well more so just wandered away in her house during a party. When he got caught he blackmailed her, simply because he was a god damn pervert and he wanted to see what she did to get off. She’d always walked around with that stick up her arse he didn’t even think she had time to get off. And with that he wasn’t punished, she let him fuck her. Not lovingly, of course not. They were still on barely speaking terms at that point and he had a feeling she wouldn’t’ve let him treat her like she was some glass chiny doll. But still. He’d told her she fucked like a whore, and then doubled down on his assessment. 

Yet she came back and asked him to kiss her. 

And of course there was that performance he just did in his office. He wiped his face, though there was nothing to wipe away, though he did feel hot again as he stepped into the ministry elevator and pushed seven. Department of Magical Creatures. She would have a bleeding heart job in this cold ass bureaucracy. And of course her floor was practically deserted. He didn’t quite remember where her office was, it wasn’t often he needed to speak to her. He could kiss whomever invented the interdepartmental directories on each floor. 

_Hermione Granger Ste. 707_. 

There were a lot of sevens associated with her name, he thought to himself. Her last name had seven letters, her address had two sevens, her office on the seventh floor. As if the world was trying to paint a beacon on her, screaming “this is where the magic is”. He shook his head at the thought. Coincidence didn’t mean divine fate or intervention or even a bloody sign. He didn’t put much stock into divination, especially in day to day life. Nowadays he tries to live his life off of things he could prove rather than assumption. Assumption always brought him pain. 

As he neared her office he could hear another voice. Was that? Weasley? While he didn’t keep tabs on the dude, he heard he’d been actively avoiding Granger since she briefly dated and broke up with Victor Krum in the year the two had been broken up. _I guess not anymore,_ he thought to himself as he grew closer to her office. Though the conversation didn’t sound pleasant from the tone Hermione seemed to take in response to whatever it was the red-head had said. 

“I don’t _care_ what you think you saw, _Ronald_.” came the gritted out voice of Hermione Granger. Her door was ajar, and Malfoy sought purchase on the wall just to the left of it, curiosity preventing him from announcing his presence. 

“But Hermione, regardless, I think we could make it work. But if you’re gonna go around being a slag-”

_WHAP._

The sound of the slap rang through the deserted office, causing Malfoy’s eyes to widen. Ronald Weasley did not just call _the_ Hermione Granger, whose reputation was more prudish and virginal that the fucking Virgin Mary, a slag. Of course the irony was not lost on him that just a few weeks ago he said she fucked like a whore, but that's besides the point. It was now Malfoy decided to make his presence known, he’d rather see the red mark on the weasles’ face than hear about it later. The man had no dignity. He pulled her department’s budget out his bag, he _did_ need someone to sign off on it. Sure it could wait til Monday, but he needed an excuse to be here and “you left your panties in my room” just didn’t seem work appropriate. He pretended to be reviewing them as he walked into her office, only half knocking as he walked in. His movements matched an attitude of as if he owned the fucking place. 

“Granger I need you to review this for me, budgets are due soon and I’d like to get yours out of the way before -” He cut himself off, looking up and pretending to be confused by Weasley’s mere existence before returning his gaze to Granger, who like like she simultaneously wanted to kiss him and throttle him. _God she looked hot._ Her riotous curls framed her head like a halo, draped over her shoulders. Her blazer had been cast on the chair behind her long ago, leaving her in those smartly tailored slacks and crisp button up. Though the top 3 buttons had been undone from the heat and he could see a single bead of sweat drifting from her collar bone to her hidden breast. No wonder the dumbass Weasley was in here begging for her to take him back. She was a goddess. 

“What the fuck are you doing here, Malfoy, don’t you have somewhere else to be?” Weasley’s jab was supposed to offend him, he assumed. The red head was dumber than everyone is his fucking family, and was also the only one to not only spit on his apology after school, but essentially rebuke him from the gatherings their two friend groups found themselves in. Yet Draco was starting to get the suspicion that the Weasley’s friends were starting to like him more than the Weasley, but that, again, was beside the point. 

“Unlike you Weasley, some of us try to do our jobs, and actually complete our tasks before we go home for the evening. I know the concept is foreign to you, but I do need Hermione’s approval on these. Or is she suddenly not the youngest department head in Ministry history? I personally don’t want to go back to Mr. Luchard’s lazy department handling” Draco’s impassive tone set only to further the red scrawl encompassing Weasley's face. Though he had turned to address Ron, Draco couldn’t help but notice the tiny smile appearing on Hermione’s face before she quickly masked her emotion, straightening from her hunched position over her desk. 

“He’s right Ron, you should go. We do have business to discuss, and considering this is a _workplace_ we do need to hammer this out before we head out” she said, putting on a voice that sounded very much like a mother scolding her son for being out too late. Draco couldn’t help but feel a smidgen more attracted to her as he watched Weasley’s dejected face from her obvious shut down. If he could describe how the git left he’d say it looked something like when a dog scurried away with its tail between its legs. He closed the door behind Weasley, smirking in his face as he did so. Let the dumbass’s mind race with the possibilites of what the big, bad Draco Malfoy would do with the innocent Gryffindor Princess. Because if he had his way like he was expecting too, he was going to defile her in all the ways Weasley thought and more. He turned to face her, removing the smirk and letting himself obviously admire her figure before she put him in his place too. Her cough brought his eyes back up to her’s. Her face held a small smirk before she spoke again, sitting in her desk chair and crossing her legs. 

“So why are you actually here Malfoy? Came to be my Knight in shining armour?” She asked, picking up her quill and twirling it in her fingers, though never taking her eyes off of him. He smirked, crossing the room to her side of her desk, kneeling down in front of her as he set her department’s budget in front of her on the desk. 

“Well Granger, initially I was here to go over your department’s budget…” He muttered, softly using his hands to uncross her legs, leaning into the newfound space between her legs. She whimpered as he slowly inched his hands up her thighs, and he could practically feel her breath hitch in her throat as he leaned up to plant a soft kiss on her neck. Her hands moved to thread in his hair and he smirked against her skin. He loved that he didn’t have to bullshit with some half-cocked preamble. Well...he did have to fake the budget but he is more than willing to admit that he wasn’t about to continue to pretend longer than either of them had to. 

“But I failed to consider how attractive you were, and how... _distracting_ it would be” As he spoke he slowly unbuttoned her pants, burying his face into the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent. She smelled like the beach, and he wanted to see if she tasted like it too. Her hands lightly began to fumble with the buttons on his shirt, and he could feel the all too familiar twinge in his pants at her touch. He heard her whimper as he finished with removing her pants, his hands immediately going to set about the task of removing her panties. He leaned up and kissed her soundly, before his lips slowly started moving down, lightly kissing her breast underneath her shirt. 

“M-Malfoy” Her shaky breath came, showing just how much he was affecting her as she arched into his kisses. His deftly ran a finger along her slit, feeling her wetness on his finger. He groaned at the contact, remembering his earlier wank and thinking it did _nothing_ to quell the desire he was feeling now. He was back on his knees now, spreading her legs apart and looking at her cunt like a man starved and she was a five course meal. 

“I’ve been wanting to do this for weeks,” He muttered, leaning forward and running his tongue along her. Her immediate moan as her hands flew to his hair, her body arching into him. She tasted like nirvana, salty, yet sweet and perfect. He dived in with a new reverence, flattening his tongue out against her clit, drawing his fingers to slowly dive into her entrance. The sounds she was making caused his cock to swell to full hardness, trapped in the prison that was his work slacks. He wanted to palm himself but he was busy using his free hand to draw her ass from her chair. He pumped his fingers into her, beginning to use his tongue to spell his name on her clit. If her tight tugs on his hair and slight gyrating on his fingers were any indication, he thought he was doing a pretty good job. 

“Fuck! Malfoy…”came her high moan at a particularly rough thrust of his fingers. He could feel her growing tighter around him, her tiny thrust increasing as she began to chase her release. He used the hand holding her ass to move slightly closer inward, before inserting one finger into her ass. The sensation of his fingers in her ass and her cunt combined with his tongue pressing on her clit was too much for her as she let out a high pitched scream as her entire body tightened. 

He focused his eyes on her face, watching as her eyes screwed shut, her mouth fixed in an “O”, before lightly releasing into her biting her lip as her climax started to edge away. He removed his fingers, using both hands to hold her hips as he used his tongue to thoroughly lap up her fluids. He could die right now so long as it was with the taste of her on his tongue. He finally drew back, licking his lips as he slowly stood. He regarded her, looking at her rumpled button up, a small wet spot from where he’d kissed her breast. Her chest heaving with her labored breath, as she looked back at him with half-lidded eyes. 

He’d never seen anything so beautiful. He waited for her to catch her breath, licking his fingers clean as he did so. He began thinking of McGonagle in a bikini to rid himself of his erection, he didn’t need her to get him off tonight. She finally sat up straight in her desk chair. She gave a hard swallow before finally regarding him. 

“What was that for?” She asked, seemingly still reeling. He bit back a laugh, opting to shrug and smirk instead. 

“You looked hot,”He said, moving back to the other side of the desk and sitting down in her guest chair “and I told you, I’ve been wanting to for weeks.” She followed his movements with a heated stare, seemingly conflicted with saying something argumentative and asking another question, though he wasn’t sure if those two things were mutually exclusive. He decided to cut her off before she could. 

“But I do actually need to talk to you about your department’s budget.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews make my day


	4. Do you wanna grab dinner?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco swings by to ask Hermione on a date

Hermione was frustrated. Going over the budget only lasted ten minutes before she could officially sign off on it, she never sent incomplete work to him so she knew when he barged in he had just been looking for an excuse to talk to her. When he had closed the door behind him she wasn’t sure what he was going to do but it wasn't to kneel down and eat her out into the best orgasm she’d ever had. In fact, every orgasm he’d given her had shaken her to her core. After they’d gone over the budget he’d sat her on her desk and ate her again until she was nothing but an incoherent mess in his arms. She thought that he was going to just take her on the desk right then and there but he pulled away from her. Saying he had to go get dinner with his mother. 

Right. She technically couldn’t get mad at him. It was dinner with his mother. It wasn’t as if they were dating. In fact, they hadn’t said anything about what this was. Though she wasn’t even sure there was anything to define. They never said anything about a next time or even seemed to plan to have sex when they happend to get just enough clothing off to enact their more carnal desires. It just felt like whenever she was alone with him now he made her body feel like jelly in his hands, and she couldn’t find it in herself to complain. Even when he was seemingly being selfish and chasing his own relief, she couldn’t help but notice the way he would touch her, setting her on fire and hurdling her towards her climax. 

She sighed, walking up to her townhome, unlocking the door and letting her cat, Jasper, wind his way through her legs as she tossed her coat and keys to the side buffet next to her door. She smiled, leaning down and picking the fat, grey-haired kitty up and cuddling him close to her chest. She kicked her door closed behind her, absentmindedly making her way through her home, crossing into her kitchen. She set Jasper on one of her barstools, beginning to make her dinner for the night. 

She’d settled into this routine so often she was working in default mode. She prepared the chicken, her rice and veggies, she’d even made herself a cup of tea to go along with it. She sat at her kitchen table, opening a book she’d been reading this morning while she continued to eat. She distracted herself so long that the sun had long gone down and Jasper had begun to grow restless, jumping into her lap to try and gain her attention. She smiled at the little kitty and kissed his nose, picking him up and making her way up the stairs to her room. 

She lightly tossed Jasper into her reading chair, slipping off the slacks that just a few hours ago were on her office floor. She smirked a little at the memory. That boy was going to be dangerous for her, especially because she could think of a few more ways in which he could surprise her in her office. Maybe she’d even surprise him. She shook her head, startled by her thoughts. Since when did she think about surprising Draco Malfoy with a quickie at work? She hadn’t even thought to do that with Ron when they dated and that was only a year ago. Even still...Ron never touched her like Draco did. Hell, Viktor didn’t touch her like Draco did. She bit her lip, pulling her nightgown over her head, feeling comfortable in the soft, green silk. 

She always thought silk nightgowns made her feel sexy, but even better they were  _ comfortable _ . If she could she would wear her silk nighties all day long with a nice book and a cup of tea. But that wasn’t her intention tonight. She made her way to her bed, grabbing her toy box from it’s space underneath before crawling on top of her bed. She pulled the vibrator out from the box, pushing the rest of it to the side. She hadn’t used it since the first time her and Draco slept together. She bit her lip, wishing she could see Draco’s face now as she slipped the toy inside of her. She began with a leisurely pace, thinking of what Draco’s face would be as she pleasured herself in front of him. 

Would he look at her with those heated eyes? Would he palm himself, knowing he wasn’t allowed to touch her? Or would he say to hell with it? Hermione’s hand moved faster at the thought of him losing his control, grabbing the toy from her and thrusting it into her the way  _ he _ wanted. She knew he would just take what he wanted from her, and she wanted him too. She moaned as she increased the speed of the vibrations on the toy, her hand moving in a blur as she brought herself closer and closer to her orgasm. 

“Fuck….Draco yes, right there” she moaned, pumping herself in earnest, imagining his thick cock inside her. Her free hand made its way to her clit, circling it in quick, tiny strokes as she began to teeter on the edge of oblivion, the coil inside her tightening, she was almost there. All she needed was a little -

“Ahem” the rough cough caught her off guard, as her eyes she hadn’t even realized she’d shut flew open, her hands becoming still. She looked towards her door, which she hadn’t bothered closing for she hadn’t expected guests. Though this was a caller she was all too happy, albeit confused, to see. 

“Draco what are you -”

“Shhhh, Granger,” he said, crossing to the bed to lean against one of her bed posts, “I didn’t mean to interrupt, why don’t you continue what you were doing there” His silver-blue eyes set her on fire, roving over her body like it was a home cooked meal. She bit her lip, slowly resuming the thrust of the vibrator into her body, watching him as he watched her. She tried not to moan his name again, feeling the vibrations quickly get her back to the edge she was so precariously hanging off of moments ago. He looked feverish as he began palming his erection through his pants, groaning at the sound of her soft moans and whimpers, knowing it was him she was doing this for. 

Soon he couldn’t take it. He detached himself from the bedpost, crawling on the bed next to her. He didn’t stop her hand’s movements, merely brought his lips to kiss her neck. One of his hands gliding to palm her breast. Her breath hitched as her hips began to rise to meet each of her thrust. He pinched her nipple, causing her to cry out as he kissed further down. He moved his hand so he could slip the straps of her nightie down, exposing both nipples to the cool air of her bedroom. 

“As much as I love green on you Granger it’s in the way” He muttered, as he made his way to her now hard nipples. He engulfed one of them in his mouth, lightly sucking as Hermione cried out, pistoning the vibrator inside of her. It wasn’t until Draco took his free hand and began circling her clit that she came with a shriek of his name, her entire body tensing as her orgasm took her. Finally, her hands fell to her side as she tried to regain her breath. Draco was having none of it, as he moved so he was on top of her, kissing her soundly before wrapping her legs around his waist, sitting up so she could stare at him soundly, feeling his cock just barely ghost her still fluttering pussy. 

“Granger, I’ve been wanting to be in this pussy all fucking night,” he mummered, slowly sinking himself into her as he spoke. She cried out, her hands reaching out to grab his hips, his chest,  _ something _ , as the feeling of being so full with his cock returned to her. He was so much bigger than any of her toys, and she felt pushed to her limit with him inside her. She bit her lip again as he began to move inside her, his hips moving slowly as she grew accustomed to having him inside her again. 

“I was daydreaming about this pussy all throughout dinner Granger, do you know what I’ve been wanting to do to you?” He asked, clearly not expecting an answer as he pulled out and roughly turned her over on her belly. He pulled her hips up to meet his, sliding effortlessly back into her, this time increasing the strength behind his thrust, nearly causing her to gag on her own moan as it tore it’s way out of her. 

“Then, I floo over to see if you’d be here, and I got to see you playing with  _ this _ .” He reached down, forcibly rubbing her clit. She screamed, clutching her sheets as he pistoned his hips faster into her, rubbing at her furiously. “My fucking pussy Granger. You were practically begging for me to take you, right here. Just. Like. This.” He annunciated his words with particularly sharp thrusts into her, using his free hand to pull her hips back to him, lost in the feeling of her around him. She could feel herself approaching another orgasm, her knuckles growing white from her death grip on her sheets as she moaned out for him. 

“Fuck yes Draco it’s yours. Please just fuck me. Right. There. Oh fuck make me cum please please please please -” her words just turned into gibberish chants as he rocked inside her. She saw stars as her orgasm crashed over her, arching her back and squeezing him for all he was worth. Draco growled at the feel of her body contracting around him, as he pulled her up so her back connected with his chest. His hips moved faster and faster inside of her as he chased his own relief. He bit her shoulder, shooting rope after rope of cum inside her, holding her tightly to him in a possessive display. 

They crashed to the bed, barely able to catch their breath as he rolled over to her side. She looked at him, still mostly clothed except the area where his pants were down around his knees. She smirked a bit, realizing that once again neither of them fully took their clothes off. He turned to her and lazily smiled, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her into him. Her eyes widened in surprise, though she let him. 

“Go on a date with me,” he muttered into her hair, so softly she almost didn’t hear it. 

“A date?” she looked up at him, confused, though his eyes were still closed. He nodded, his freehand softly stroking her hair as if he hadn’t just strolled into her home and roughly taken her in her own bed. She bit back a smile, before slowly moving over and snuggling close to him. 

“I’ll take that as a yes and say we’re grabbing dinner tomorrow night?” He asked, smirking a bit to himself as he felt her nod against his chest. He’d already made the reservations right before he’d come over - truly he did want to ask before but clearly he got...distracted. 


	5. Do You Need A Box, Sir?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco takes Hermione out to dinner

Draco woke before her. He smirked, looking down at her still naked form as she slept curled into him. She looked gorgeous. Her wild hair was strewn all over her face and pillow, partially covering his chest. She actually looked at peace, sleeping. Her mouth finally silent for a moment. He hadn’t meant to fall asleep here, but he’d taken her three more times before they fell asleep, each time feeling just as incredible as the last. She was definitely the most responsive lover he’d ever had, even when she was exhausted. He smirked at the thought that came to mind.

He slipped his hand down her body, lightly caressing her breast before moving further south. He paid very careful attention to her face, not quite yet wanting her to awake. He soon made his way to her slit, still slightly wet with the remnants of their late night activities. He lightly began stroking her clit, watching as her mouth formed a light “o”. He slipped a finger into her, pumping into her lightly. He knew it was weird to just finger her like this, as she was still asleep, but she just looked so ready curled up next to him. 

“Mhmmm” she slightly moaned, scooting closer to him, though her eyes remained screwed shut. He could feel the sound go straight to his cock, as he sped his fingers up inside her, her sleeping moans slowly increasing in frequency, her body responding slowly to his ministrations. He could feel her growing wetter and wetter, as her body slowly began to move with his hands, though her eyes remained shut. He smirked, lightly shifting so he was laid partially on top of her. He positioned himself at her entrance, removing his fingers from her, before slowly sinking into her warmth. He softly pumped into her, as her body began responding to him, her hands flying up to claw at his abdomen, raking over him as she bit down hard on her lip.

Her eyes opened, looking directly at him as she let out a soft moan. She grasped him close, softly raking her nails over him as he continued to move within her. “Fuck, Draco” her moan came as he began increasing his speed, pumling into her knowing she was awake. Her back arched into him, his thrust becoming more urgent. He reached down in between them, rubbing lightly at her clit, her hands grasping his forearms as she cried out. She felt that coil in her body getting ready to snap, her hips rising to meet his. He kissed her, massaging furiously at her clit, almost begging her to come undone. She shrieked as she came, clawing at him.

He groaned, feeling her tightening around his as he continued, his thrust becoming erratic as he chased after his orgasm. He thrust a few more times before he came inside her, groaning into her neck. He held her close to him as he relaxed, a smirk appearing on his face as she wound her hands round him, pulling him closer than he thought she could. They were both breathing heavily as they came down from their highs,not wanting to disturb the peace of their post-coitle bliss. 

Draco ran his hands down her side, kissing lightly at her neck before softly pulling himself out of her, smirking at her light groan of displeasure at him leaving her side. She pouted as he stood up away from her, running a hand through his hair as he started looking around her floor for his pants. 

“Well good morning to you too” she said, a soft smirk playing on her face as she watched him pull his boxers up over his hips. She also stood off the bed, almost immediately crashing into him as her legs still felt like jelly. He caught her, smiling at the sight of her blush drifting down well past her neck. He pulled her close, capturing her lips in a kiss before letting her rest on her own two feet, sure she could stand after the light reprieve. 

“Hey Granger,” he said, the smary-ness evident in his voice. He began walking to her bathroom, leading her by her hand. “I was thinking breakfast, then, a repeat performance of last night, preferably in every square inch of this house.” She bit her lip, smiling lightly at the smirk that graced his face. It was hard to believe she used to hate it. She stepped closer into him, following his eyes drifting to the corner where her discarded toy box lay next to the bed. “And definitely using some of  _ those _ along the way, and then of course, our dinner reservations.” She nodded eagerly, not trusting her voice as she began kissing his neck, basking in her ego’s inflation at his immediate groan of approval. 

“Okay, but first, maybe a shower?”

____________________________________________________________________________

It was a quarter to four before he left her apartment, telling her to be ready by seven. She had cocked her eyebrow when he told her the name of the restaurant. It was a high end place  _ deep  _ in muggle London that you had to be a registered guest at in order to make reservations. Evidently he had deep connections. She guessed she shouldn’t have been that surprised; leave it to Draco to find a way to become known in muggle society the second he didn’t find them useless. 

She slipped into a grey halter dress, stopping about mid-thigh. Normally she doesn’t wear clothes like this, but it clung to her curves nicely while also helping her feel not so exposed. Plus, the black shawl and heels she wore with it made her feel classy, yet sexy at the same time. It was her favorite date night outfit, and she was remiss at how little she got to wear it. She was halfway through doing some light makeup when he walked in. She noticed him as she was lent over her vanity, his reflection catching in the mirror that she had situated there. She smirked as she watched his eyes travel down to her ass, framed perfectly by the tight dress. She finished applying her makeup before turning to him, noticing as his eyes raked over her body before looking into her eyes. 

She didn’t know why he was gawking at her. He looked...amazing. She’d seen him in something similar before, an all black suit that accented his fair complexion, tailored perfectly to his lean frame. She bit her lip, wondering if they really needed to go to the restaurant at all. 

He smirked at her, as if he had heard her thoughts. “Are you ready to go?” He asked, extending his arm to her. She smiled, grabbing her purse and taking his offered arm, before she felt the familiar pull of apparition, and they were gone.

____________________________________________________________________________

The restaurant itself was glorious. The ornate walls towered over her, while a diamond chandelier hung from the top of the ceiling to graze the bottom of the sunken floor. The hostess showed them to a private booth, sectioned off with a thick silver curtain, menus already laid out at the table. They sat next to each other, Draco’s arm draped casually around her shoulder. She smiled slightly picking up her menu as she leaned into him. She was a little shocked at how casually they could just  _ be. _

Soon the waiter had come and taken their orders, Draco getting a hearty filet mignon and Hermione opting for the lobster bisque. They were about halfway through their meal before Draco felt her hand on his thigh. It seemed innocuous enough, considering how close they’d been leaning into each other the entire night. Though they had only been talking about how  _ embarrassing _ it was when Hermione had to turn down Cormac McLaggen at the Ministry’s Christmas party a few months ago. She leaned up, her lips barely grazing his ear as she whispered “I’m glad I turned him down.” 

“Is that so?” His deep voice set her on fire, as she lightly bit her lip before nodding almost imperceptibly. Her hand moved higher up his thigh and his breath caught in his throat. He could feel himself starting to get hard at the prospect of what she was trying to do.  _ What a little minx _ , he thought to himself, grasping her hand lightly in his and moving it closer to his erection, he didn’t know when the waiter might come back to check on them and he very much wanted this to happen without  _ too _ much of an audience. 

“If I had taken him up on his offer, who  _ knows _ what he might’ve done to me” she whispered, deftly undoing his belt and slipping his zipper down as she snaked her way into his pants. He bit back a groan, opting instead to use the hand draped around her to hold her waist, though his hand seemed to be a bit high, as his fingers grazed her breast. She pressed her lips just underneath his ear, grasping his length firmly in her hand. Her soft strokes quickly brought him to full hardness, as he turned his head, using his free hand to grasp her jaw and turn her head towards his. He leaned down and kissed her, her hand grasping a little firmer on his length, moving a little faster as he slipped his tongue in her mouth. 

Even though she’d started this, it amazed her how quickly he took control. Her hand moved over him knowing he wanted more. And she was prepared to give him more. She pulled away from the kiss, releasing his length from her hand. He looked at her with a confused look. That look quickly changed as she slipped underneath the tablecloth, not a single inch of her visible through the thick material. He had to bite back a groan as he felt her warm mouth around him, sucking him like he was her favorite lollie. He couldn’t help but do the small thrust into her mouth, trying not to tangle one of his hands into her hair and ruining their appearance for when they left this restaurant and he really had his way with her. 

“How’s everything going in here? Oh, where’s the Missus?” The waiter appeared, the curtain slightly opened. Draco felt her hesitation, but then continued her intense mouth work on him, and he smirked up at the waiter, surprising himself with how calm his voice sounded. “Oh she had to step out to the ladies room I believe. We’re doing great though, everything is  _ fantastic _ ,” His emphasis on fantastic earned him her hands rising to play with his balls, almost causing him to groan out loud, as the waiter smiled and told him to ask for him if they needed anything. 

Hermione’s skill with her mouth was driving him insane, and he couldn’t hold back anymore. His small thrust into her mouth became rather frenzied, and she took that opportunity to use her hands to halt his hips, and take all of him deep into her, his tip grazing the back of her throat. He let out a groan, shooting his cum into her mouth as she held him there, swallowing every last drop. She released him from her mouth, before slipping back up and curling into his side much like when they had started their dinner. 

He swallowed, attempting to control his breathing as he felt, rather than saw, her pull out a compact mirror to check her appearance. When he felt he had himself under control he sat up a bit straighter, not realizing before he had slouched down. He turned and kissed her lightly, not nearly backed by intense lust as his previous one had been. She smiled into the kiss, placing a hand on his chest. 

He pulled away from her, opting to lean to her as he pulled her to straddle his lap. “We only have a few minutes,” he whispered into her ear as he sheathed his somehow still-hard cock inside her. She hadn’t worn panties, and he felt like a goddamn king as she began to rock against him trying to get there before they would get caught. She bit her lip trying not to be too loud, as it was clear Draco had no intention of silencing their booth. 

He grasped her hip with one hand, trying not to move her too fast, lest they be heard.With his other hand he moved his thumb to rub over her clit, a whimper escaping her as she buried her face into the crook of his neck. She bit him as she came, having already been close from the blowjob she’d given him earlier absolutely drenching her, shuddering into him as he continued to pull her over him, before holding her fully to his hip, releasing himself inside of her again. She sat on his lap like that for a second, before carefully moving off of him, whispering a wandless scourgify, cleaning both of them up and righting her clothes. Then their waiter arrived with a dessert menu for them to look over. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews make my day


	6. A Fun Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Hermione hit a rough patch. He has a surprise for her to make it better.

They argued all the time. She couldn’t tell if it was because they’d hit a snag in their relationship, or if this was just how it was between the two of them. They used to argue all the time before they’d started sleeping together. But that had stopped when they had started sleeping together. Until recently. She knew it had to stop. Two days ago she nearly threw a plate at his head because he had a different view on Wizarding Aid to Underdeveloped Muggle Areas. It wasn’t even that he disagreed, but he offered a different position. And she nearly ripped his head off. But she knows what’s been causing it. They hadn’t had sex in nearly three fucking months. Three. Long. Months. 

It wasn’t like they didn’t want to. But evidently the world decided to implode on the ministry. They were pulling long days, longer nights working. The few nights they did have off they were so tired they just fell asleep after crawling into one of their houses and simultaneously face planting on whoever’s bed they were using that night. While she loved waking up cuddled into his side, she did miss the weeks that had been fucking like animals. Now more often than not mornings were a rush to get out the house and to the ministry without looking suspicious. Ginny and Blaise were the only ones of their friends that knew what the two of them were doing, considering the history of how  _ well _ everyone did at understanding. 

When she had been dating Ron they could go half a year without having sex, with Viktor she could last four months. But week two of no sex with Draco and she started getting snippy. Month two without sex with Draco she accused him of not finding her attractive. That fight lasted three days and they didn’t even have make up sex! She just fucking apologized after a lunch with Ginny, who suggested that  _ maybe _ Hermione had flown off the handle. And they only fucking cuddled on the couch watching one of her favorite shows til they fell asleep, which, as nice as it was,  _ wasn’t what she fucking wanted _ . She just wanted him to fucking  _ touch her. _

She was sitting in her reading chair, knees tucked under her chin as she tried to focus on the words of Victor Hugo, rather than the aching  _ want _ between her legs. She was about to give it up as a lost cause. She wished she could take care of it herself but anytime she did she just missed the real thing rather than her hands. She nearly jumped out her seat when her fireplace roared to life. She narrowed her eyes at Draco, stepping out after his day of work. She could tell he’d already gone home to change for the evening, he was wearing grey sweatpants and a t-shirt. 

Grey sweatpants. 

It was like he was trying to torture her. She fixed her glare to her book before he could notice her in her chair, pretending not to have seen or heard him. She didn’t want him to ask her why she was so pissy. They’d already had this fight. She wanted him and he was either dumb or pretending that he didn’t know how badly she wanted him. 

The cushion of the seat she was in dipped, him pulling her into his lap as he wrapped his arm around her waist. She bit her lip, re-reading the sentence she’d been on when she felt him brush his lips against her neck. 

“Hey,” he muttered, lips barely leaving her neck as he spoke. He continued lightly kissing her neck, as she started to shift in his lap. She had to bite her lip to prevent a moan from escaping her as he continued his light administrations. 

“Hi,” her tight lipped response came. She was shocked at how evenly calm her voice was, seeing at how worked up she was. She felt like he could just continue to do this and she might fall apart with how long it’s been since he’d touched her like this. 

“Come out with me tonight,” He said, pulling away. It didn’t really seem like a question. More of a demand that she leave with him, and soon. She actually pouted, turning to face him. He captured her lips in a kiss before she could pose her question. Her face went from a confused pout to surprised, before it shifted into arousal, as she kissed him back. Before she could lean in closer, or slide her tongue along his lips, he leaned out of it, pulling away from her face. She promptly pouted again, frustrated at whatever game he was playing. 

“I have a surprise for you,” He said, leaning to tuck a stray curl behind her ear. She bit her lip, searching his eyes for a trick. They just had that smug look in them, but she could see a hint of mirth in them. She knew whatever it was had to be either something she’d absolutely  _ hate _ , or something sexual which she so desperately wanted. Before she could talk herself out of it, she rolled her eyes and nodded. 

“Let me get changed first.”

____________________________________________________________________________

It was a fucking quidditch match. The Kenmare Kestrels were playing against the Holyhead Harpies. She knew Draco didn’t care about either of those teams so she was extra confused as they climbed into the stands of the arena. For a game on a Thursday night the stands were  _ packed _ . They pushed their way through the crowd until they found their way to the railing. 

She leaned against it as Draco placed his arms on either side of her, effectively caging her into her place. She was annoyed with him for not warning her she’d need a jacket, but she was grateful for his body heat as he leaned into her. She had foregone knickers, considering she didn’t really feel like wearing them around him anymore and she’d  _ almost _ hoped he’d be taking her somewhere private. Her short dress did nothing to help her out. Her arms were alright, considering the three-quarter length sleeves she had, but the rest of her felt like ice. He’d changed too, switching from those sinful sweatpants to a pair of muggle jeans. It pissed her off how good he looked in everything he put on. 

It was right after the first score of the game when she felt Draco move. Some of the green and yellow painted irishmen in the stands knocked Draco into her with their cheers, and she felt it. She felt his erection graze her ass and she bit her lip at the thought. He wouldn’t want her  _ here _ . It’d been three months there was no way he’d break their dry spell in the middle of a quidditch match. 

Draco grasped her waist instead of acknowledging his obvious need for her. She put her hand over the one he had on the railing, intertwining their fingers as she leaned back into him. He groaned softly feigning keeping his attention on the match. She felt his hand creep upward, before slowly caressing her breast. She let out a small moan as his fingers lightly pinched her nipples. She didn’t even have to look at him to feel him smirking. She tightened her grip on his hand, trying to convey what she wanted. Of course, he already knew, his hand dropping to behind her. He began at the curve of her ass, grateful he could lift her skirt like this without these drunken fools noticing. He gently pressed a finger to her puckered asshole, relishing in her whimper before moving forward to her center. 

He groaned, pushing a finger inside of her. He could only imagine getting on his knees and tasting the cunt he’d been deprived of for so long. He leisurely fucked her on his fingers, slowly adding another one in as she bit her lip trying not to moan. Slowly he added one to her ass, as she cried out while the stands around them cheered as the Holyhead Harpies scored another goal. Both their eyes stared straight ahead at the pitch, to a passerby they merely looked like they were concerned about the seemingly close game on the field. 

He pulled his fingers away, using his now free hand to release himself from his trousers. He couldn’t wait. His initial plan was to be to tease her at the game, before fucking her all night back at home. He’d even called off tomorrow, knowing she had called the day off to use up some vacation time. But she was so ready for him. He still wanted to save her pussy for when they got home but that didn’t mean he couldn’t fuck her ass, right? He leaned forward, whispering the lubrication spell into her ear, giving her plenty of warning if she wanted to say no to this. 

She merely pressed her ass into his waiting cock, and he groaned as he felt it rest in between her two cheeks. He was lucky the front of her dress draped the way it did over the front of her, cause he just needed to be inside her. He leaned back, positioning himself at her back entrance before slowly pushing forward. He groaned the second he was fully situated inside of her. 

_ God he missed this _ . He wanted to just bury his face in her neck and pound into her until they were both crying out their release. But, almost as if fate, a fan for the Kestrels crashed into his back, forcing him to push in and out of her again. He could feel her do her best to stifle a moan as he glared over his shoulder at the offending man. The man didn’t even notice him, already returned to his friends to cheer on their team. 

He rolled his eyes, focusing back on the match before using his free hand to slip underneath the front of her dress. Out the corner of his eye he could see her bite her lip as his fingers made their way to her clit. The second he touched it she cried out, though the sound was muffled by the cheers in the crowd as yet another point was scored. His shallow thrust teetering him on the edge, fully encased in her ass, was a blessing. He moved his fingers a little faster against her clit, her hips making tiny movements to chase his fingers, effectively fucking herself on him. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was to feel her like this.

The match was nearing a close he could tell. So was she, if he was reading her body correctly. Her hand on top of his on the railing was holding him in a vice grip, the other gripping his thigh as he kept moving inside of her. He slipped a finger inside of her waiting pussy, groaning outloud amongst the cheers around them as he felt her come undone. Her ass tightening around him, the feel of her pussy clamping down on his finger. It was all too much. He gave two more small pumps before spilling himself inside her, right as the seeker for the Kestrels caught the snitch. 

He smirked at her whimper of displeasure as he removed himself from her, tucking his cock back into his trousers before people could notice. He quietly whispered a scourgify and slipped her dress back down to cover her. She turned around, kissing him soundly, before backing away and leaning against the railing as the rest of the crowd began descending the stairs. He smiled at her biting her lip as she regarded him, her eyes heavy with lust despite the fact he’d just buggered her in the stands. Or maybe because of that. Who knew, all he knew was that he couldn’t contain the smile that was gracing his face. 

“So...did you like my surprise?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews make my day.


	7. Three Little Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go to another party....and things may get tense.

“So Granger, I heard you were single,” Cormac McLaggen was hitting on her  _ again _ . Who keeps inviting him to these parties? And what fucking moron was telling him that she would ever be interested in him? She kept rejecting him and he kept coming back as if he was a glutton for punishment. Fourth party in a row he’d tried to make his way into her pants. 

She rolled her eyes, looking across the room at Draco, who had a very similar look on his face as Astoria talked his ear off. He held his drink in one hand, much like Hermione was as their respective “partners” leaned in to chat even more. Draco gestured his head minutely to the stairs, suggesting with his eyes that they leave. She bit her lip, before turning to Cormac and plastering on a sickly fake smile. 

“Actually Cormac, if you excuse me I have to use the bathroom,” she muttered, not even waiting for a response as she made her leave to the stairs, climbing them slowly. She hadn’t seen if Draco had followed her, but she didn't really care, she was finally away from Cormac and his insistent flirting. She made her way into Theo’s bedroom, looking around. 

She’d never been in here before. She never had a reason to, he was Luna’s boyfriend, and it wasn’t as if they often went into each other’s bedrooms during parties. But the hall bathroom door was closed, so she assumed his bathroom would be best. She looked around, all the pictures were of Theo, with Luna or with his parents, smiling. She smiled, watching how lovely they were together. So open and happy about being together. 

She felt him before she heard him, his arms wrapping around her as he nuzzled his face in her neck. She relaxed into him, not saying a word as he held her close. He lightly kissed her neck, holding her to him as she whimpered against him. She wanted to talk to him, but the way he was going…

“Draco,” she whimpered, his hands inching up to stroke her breast. He smirked against her neck, not slowing his ministrations. In fact he moved quicker, pressing her into Theo’s dresser, her hands flying to brace herself on the furniture as one of his hands began messing with the hem of her skirt. He slipped his hand underneath the skirt, running his fingers along her slit, causing her to moan. 

“You were saying, love?” She could hear his smirk as she ground her hips towards his fingers. 

“We don’t have a lot of time,” she muttered, giving up her initial train of thought as his hands continued to distract her. 

“I know,” He muttered, slipping a finger into her. “And you’re not wearing any panties, you little minx.” He thrust his fingers into her, groaning into her neck as he felt how  _ dripping wet _ she was. And it was for him. He knew it was for him. There was nobody else, she was  _ his _ witch, and he was hers. 

She moaned, leaning forward and resting her head on the dresser as Draco roughly pushed her skirt up. She groaned at the loss of contact as he removed his fingers, which quickly turned into a whimper because she heard his zipper being drawn down. 

She lurched forward as he roughly thrust into her, covering her mouth to keep quiet as he gave her no reprieve. He thrust into her roughly. He wasn’t going to treat her like a doll, not when he saw Cormac fucking McLaggen trying to take her from him. She grasped the dresser edges, taking all he had to give her and more. She felt her coming closer and closer to the edge. So close to that glorious orgasm that only Draco had been able to give her in  _ months. _

“Is anybody in here? I just need to -” 

They both froze. Hermione turned her head over her shoulder, already feeling her embarrassment coming over her face before she even recognized who it was. Fucking Astoria Greengrass. 

She shrieked. Astoria Greengrass actually screamed so loud, Draco and Hermione jumped apart, trying to right their clothes as their brains finally caught up to their situation. Astoria calmed down once they were at least passable for properly dressed. 

But that didn’t matter, as the hallway behind Astoria now housed nearly all of their close friends. Hermione’s face resembled that of a Weasley, bright red and mortified. The house was so quiet, aside from the booming bass that continued to come from Theo’s speaker system. No one in the hall was speaking, the awkwardness of the situation was beginning to dawn on everyone. 

“Well I had a feeling it’d either go down like this or someone would get pregnant,” Ginny said, finally breaking the silence. 

“Wait, how long has this been going on?” Ron’s incredulous voice rang through from nearby. Hermione rolled her eyes, wishing among everything that she could just...disappear. Or punch him. Whichever she could get away with first. 

“Honestly, Ron, you have the observational skills of a gnat, how are you an auror,” Ginny said flippantly. She entered the room and went to stand in between Hermione and Astoria, who looked like she was about to hurl a good handful of spells at Hermione. None of them looked good. It was Draco who spoke next, clearly trying not to deal with this anymore. 

“Listen,” He started, placing a defensive arm around Hermione’s shoulder. She looked at him confused, mouthing ‘what are you doing’ as he continued his outburst. “We started dating a few months ago, I love her, and you guys are just going to have to deal with it.” Hermione’s eyes grew wide as he spoke, they never talked about love before. They spent all their time together, sure, everyday together for the past few months. Yeah she felt painfully lonely every time he left for work, even when she was with the other girls. Oh fuck. She bit her lip, looking at him. He was so uncharacteristically vocal. And expressive. She’d never seen him like this before.  _ And it was for her. _ Ron’s protest drained into the background. She grabbed her wand, aparating the two of them away without so much a goodbye.

They landed in her bedroom, and he couldn’t even get a word in before her lips were on his. She pulled him in close, as his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. She wound her fingers in his hair as she moved him to her bed. He held her close to himself, slowly putting his hands underneath the fabric of her skirt to grasp at her ass. She bit his lip, tugging lightly before releasing him slowly, beginning her descent down his neck. 

They tumbled onto the bed as he pulled her shirt over her head, forcing her to release her lips from over his skin. She straddled his hips, her skirt bunching up to her waist. She did her best to unbutton his shirt, but she ended up just ripping it away from him in her haste. He held her hips, grinding her down on his erection, causing her to moan. 

“Draco, I have to tell you something…” She panted out, undoing his belt slowly. He looked at her with hooded eyes, labored breaths coming out as he attempted to focus on her words. She pulled his pants down, moving her hands over his boxers so lightly he was going insane. She continued to ghost her hands over his skin, smirking at the goosebumps rising on his skin. She lightly kissed her way up one thigh, then the other. She kissed up his chest, up his neck, before lightly kissing behind his ear.

“For the love of Merlin, stop teasing,” He pleaded, flipping them abruptly so he hovered over her. He kissed her neck, shoving his boxers down as quickly as he could. She barely had time to react before he was filling her cunt in ways only he could. She nearly screamed, clawing immediately at his skin with her nails, throwing her head back as he set a punishing pace.

She couldn’t think, couldn’t feel anything beside Draco. He leaned over her, caging her in as he began kissing her neck. She held him close, nails raking down his back as he hurled her closer and closer to her orgasm. He wet his thumb, bringing it to her clit, and stroking it expertly. She screamed his name, nails digging into his shoulders as she fell off the edge. Her orgasm washed over her, as he groaned into her neck, spilling his release inside her as he groaned her name in a euphoric haze. 

They laid there, trying desperately to catch their breath as he shifted his weight off of her. She panted, her orgasm ebbing away, though the feeling in her heart remained the same. She bit her lip. She never knew how to say these things. And he had said it, unhindered, in front of everyone they knew. She cradled his head, holding him close to her. He sighed, wrapping his arms fully around her as he pulled her into him. 

“I love you Draco Malfoy.” It was almost a whisper. She knew he heard her from the way his breathing skipped a breath. She didn't expect him to respond but she felt his unmistakable shift, turning to face her fully. She blushed, looking away from him, but his hand under her chin brought her face back to his. 

“I love you too, Hermione.” 


End file.
